


Fourteen

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Canon Universe, Dumb children being dumb, Gen, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Today is not unlike any other day to Killer. From sleeping on the floor, to being woken up by an irritated ten year old with his foot against Killer's spine, it's nothing out of the usual. Whatisunusual is that Kidd is holding something, and that he's being very impatient.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Killer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Fourteen

“Killer.” 

Killer’s eyes blink open, slow and squinting against the single ray of light that’s somehow positioned itself onto his face. He rolls away from it to bury his head into his pillow and gets a hard foot in his back. The kick isn’t completely painless, as Kidd has learned just the right spots to disable people now, but he still has a ways to go before he could cause real damage. 

Low grumbling comes from Killer’s mouth against the fabric, and in response another swift kick is targeted lower on his spine. This one hurts. This one leaves him to pull back with a quick inhale of air, with the exhale being a resounding, “FUCK.” 

“Get _UP_ already,” Kidd barks and raises his foot once more, “I will kick you as many times as I have to.” 

Killer falls over on his back and holds an arm up to shield his eyes before opening them again. Through the blur of sleep, he can see Kidd standing next to him. He has his arms behind his back and is holding something large within his hands. God, what could Kidd possibly need _right now_ that it’s worth waking him up? Do they have to leave already? 

“Who’s chickens did you kill this time?” Killer grumbles and Kidd kicks his arm, a nudge rather than a strike, “Or worse. Did you hit Lady Dae’s dog while practicing again?”

Kidd shakes his head back and forth quickly, bright red hair flopping back and forth over his goggles. It’s been washed this morning, still dripping wet at the ends, and when it hits Killer’s skin he raises an eyebrow. Just how long has Kidd been up ahead of him?

“I didn’t kill nothin’. Just get UP already, I have somethin’ for you.” Kidd’s hands shift uncomfortably behind his back as he complains, and the sound of metal on metal grinds in the silence around them. 

Killer doesn’t have time to think about _why_ Kidd has large metal pieces behind his back. He doesn’t really have time to think about anything while trying to avoid another kick from a particularly bossy ten year old. His age being a fact that Kidd has not let him forget once since his birthday last month. 

Last month. 

Is it — no. 

“Kidd, what’s today?” Killer asks with a yawn, even though he knows the answer. Rubbing his eyes, sleep is taken away with them, and when he opens them Kidd’s hands are no longer behind his back. 

Whatever it is that’s he’s gotten Killer is wrapped in brown butchers paper and tied off haphazardly with a short line of rope. Killer holds in a remark until Kidd answers, because if he does know what day it is, and it’s for the reason he thinks it is — this is a rare occurrence. Kidd’s never done this before. 

Not once. 

“The second, of the second month. Means it’s your birthday,” Kidd says matter of fact. His tone has gotten so cocky in such a short amount of time. Killer wonders if he sounded this way when he turned ten, but Kidd was six and probably doesn’t remember too much. Probably for the best. “You’re fourteen now, and that means that you’re basically an adult, so you get a present.” 

Placing the package on the ground, Kidd’s hands pull back with a slight shake. His arms must be tired from holding whatever is in there, and Killer isn’t sure if he’s impressed or if Kidd is simply stupid for not putting it down earlier. Maybe a mix of both. 

“Yeah, yeah. What’d you get for me to celebrate the occasion? Scrap metal?” Killer asks while his hands slowly undo the loose knot. It isn’t wrapped _well_ , but it was wrapped, and the gesture almost makes Killer smile. A smile that is held once his eyes catch what lies under the gesture: a set of scythes. Matching. Sharp. Likely expensive. “Kidd, what the fuck?” 

Kidd laughs. A chuckle that sounds more demonic than childlike, and it finally brings a tweak of a smile on Killer’s face. Pulling them out of the paper, each blade catches in the light and he can feel the faint pulse of desire drum in his hands. He wants to move with these. 

He wants to fight. 

“I gottem from this man that was travelin’ through,” Kidd explains, grin still pulled tight, “You like em?” 

Killer rotates the blade around, inspecting them tip to hilt, and catches a dark line of red around the handle. It’s not completely fresh, but when he wipes a spit covered thumb across it, it comes off easily. His eyes meet Kidd’s and he waves the scythe gently. 

“You just took em’, huh?” Killer asks with a scoff, and rubs the rest of the blood off with the bottom of his shirt, “Well, he didn’t deserve em’ if a child could take em’.” 

Kidd’s hand quickly juts out, and the scythe shakes in Killers hold. Curling his fingers in slowly, the metal starts to hum with resistance. 

“I’m not a child anymore!” Kidd argues. His teeth grit together while he tries to focus his power, and Killer begins to be pulled slowly across the floor. While Kidd’s devil fruit is powerful, he’s not too strong with it yet, and Killer is keen on changing that. “Let GO, jackass.” 

“Na. You gave these to me, no take backs,” Killer sighs and sweeps his leg out, quickly knocking Kidd to the ground. He lands hard against the wooden floor making his goggles fall onto his face with a click. “And what did I tell you about payin’ attention when you’re usin’ your fruit?” 

Kidd lets out a frustrated yell, hands slamming against the ground before he lets out a defeated huff. He knows Killer is right. If Kidd is ever going to be the Pirate King, he’s going to have to learn how to fight against users and non-users alike. A lesson that has come with a lot of bruises and cursing along the way. 

“When I’m fourteen, I’m gonna be stronger than you. I’m captain, remember?” Kidd grumbles pushing the lenses back up on his forehead. 

Killer stands, hands flipping the scythes on either side before tucking them into the band of his sash, and snorts. With a gentle kick to Kidd’s arm, Killer gets a sharp glare as a response, so he does it again harder with a hand patting against the hilt of the right blade. He's is itching to go practice with these, and he’s not going to let Kidd’s tantrum eat his day up. 

Rocking back against his shoulders, Kidd jumps up on his feet and wobbles once before completely righting himself. 

His eyes are no longer filled with irritation, but rather an excited understanding of a potential sparring session. It’s why they get along so well in the first place; the constant itch of getting stronger so they can’t be messed with. Accompanied by the desire to see the world beyond this small ring of islands in the South Blue. 

They’ll leave in two weeks on a boat they’ve saved up for this past year, setting out to become pirates. A journey that they’ve talked about for as long as he can remember is finally happening, and somehow, he feels ready. Killer isn’t sure who they’ll end up with, where they’ll go, or what will happen, but he is sure of one thing — the boy in front of him. 

Kidd holds out a clenched fist into the air between them with determined grin on his face, and Killer bumps his own against it with a mirroring smile. “We’ll see about that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Killer! He and Kidd as children always strikes a chord with me. What on earth were they doing all that time? Causing trouble, probably.
> 
> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
